


Their Own Small World

by penstrikesmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Birthday, Post-Canon, Vague manga spoilers, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Tooru's birthday is drawing to a close. He's had a lot of them, but he thinks this one might be his favorite yet.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Their Own Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tooru, you deserve the world!! I used prompts from both IwaOi Fluff Week and Oikawa Week: **birthday/moon** /"you're my sun, moon, and stars, and **the best way to celebrate** /his favorite kind of surprise. Enjoy!

Tooru sighs, leaning against the counter, listening to the buzz of conversation humming in the living area of his and Hajime's small apartment. The party is dying down, the cake and ice cream and singing long done. He is buzzing, riding the high of friends and sugar and the few glasses of wine he had consumed. He glances around the small groups of people still lingering, looking for Hajime, but doesn't find him.

Hanamaki drifts into the kitchen. "He slipped out a few minutes ago," he says.

"I didn't say anything," Tooru says, a little defensively, but Hanamaki just raises his eyebrows. "Will you get everyone out at a reasonable hour?"

Hanamaki smirks. "You plan on being gone for awhile?"

Tooru rolls his eyes. "I just want to spend the rest of my night with Hajime, that's all. And if it happens to have a happy ending, I'm not complaining."

"God, you're gross."

"You're the one who brought it up! It's my birthday, be nice to me!" But Oikawa's grinning as he picks up a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Get everyone out by the time we come back."

Tooru only feels a little guilty as he sneaks out the door without saying goodbye to anyone, shutting it softly behind him. He knows where Hajime probably is, so he makes his way to the stairs that lead to the roof.

The roof is not a very popular space unless someone is hosting a big party. Tonight it is blessedly empty (Tooru actually wonders why they didn't come up here to grill or something.) The apartment complex keeps the deck maintained well, with strings of soft lights and a few clusters of furniture around tables artfully scattered in various corners of the roof. Hajime is sitting alone on a low couch close to the glass wall at the edge of the roof, doing something on his phone. Tooru smiles softly as he gazes at Hajime. They've been together so long, but Tooru doesn't know if he will ever get over being able to watch Hajime do mundane things, like scroll through his phone as the city lights wash him in neon and shadow.

Tooru makes his way over to Hajime, clinking the glasses together so as not to take him off guard. Hajime glances up, his features softening into a smile when he sees who it is. "Hey. Sorry, I was just about to come back down."

"No worries, I left Makki is charge."

Hajime raises his eyebrows. "That doesn't leave me reassured about anything, actually."

Tooru rolls his eyes, but sits down on the couch close to Hajime. He puts the two glasses on the table, pours some wine in both glasses, then offers one to Hajime.

Hajime wrinkles his nose. "Wine? Really?"

Tooru pouts. "It's a special occasion," he answers. "We're toasting to me."

"So demanding," Hajime answers with a small smile but clinks his glass with Tooru's. Tooru grins, taking a sip of the wine. Hajime sighs. "I mean, at least it's the good shit, I guess."

"Yeah, Bokuto and Akaashi really splurged on this one."

Hajime opens his arm, inviting Tooru to cuddle close to him. He needs no more prompting--soon, he is curled under Hajime's arm, his arm around Hajime's waist, legs up on the couch, reveling in the warmth, since he'd forgotten a jacket. He takes another sip of wine. He's already close to tipsy. Everything is a soft blur, beautiful and languid, Hajime's thumb rubbing softly at the place where Tooru's sleeve meets his skin, his hair tickling his ears and his neck as the wind glides around them. He sinks deeper into Hajime's warmth, staring up at the sky.

"Wish we could see more of the stars, but the moon is very pretty. Almost full. And the city lights are nice too. Everything's so peaceful."

Tooru sighs, a contented, soft sound. Hajime's hand rubs up and down his sleeve a few times in agreement before stilling. Tooru's eyes droop as he listens to the hum of the city underneath them, the soft shifts of Hajime's body under his ear. Sometimes, it is nice to just slow down. To stop running at breakneck speed. Hajime has always reminded him of that.

"Sorry again," Hajime says after a few minutes of silence. He clarifies, "For leaving."

"Mmm, it's okay," Tooru says, his voice in that strange place between a whisper and normal, crackly and deeper than usual. He clears his throat. "Thanks for organizing the party. I know you're not always comfortable for so long in a crowded space and, let's be honest, our apartment isn't that big."

Hajime laughs softly, squeezing Tooru's shoulder. Tooru smiles languidly up at him before resting his head on Hajime's shoulder and closing his eyes. After a few minutes, Tooru says, "This has been one of my favorite birthdays."

"Oh yeah? Better than the time we went to that cool observatory in San Juan?"

Tooru took a sip of his wine. "That was really fun, but it hardly counts because we did all sorts of touristy things those two months you visited. And I was cold the whole time," Tooru says, nuzzling his nose deeper into Hajime's shoulder. 

"Yes, you let me know every time we walked out the door," Hajime says. Tooru can just imagine his eye roll.

"That trip to the beach during high school was also a pretty good birthday," Tooru says thoughtfully.

Hajime snorts. "You literally complained for a week that you got a sunburn."

Tooru wrinkles his nose. "Okay, maybe not that one. But this one's my favorite because...because..."

Tooru struggles to put together what he's thinking coherently. Sometimes, he wishes he could just show Hajime his feelings, make him feel the same things without words. "We're...together. Like, really together. This is the most domestic way we ever could have spent the day. Breakfast in bed, presents opened at the table, lunch and window shopping. A party after dinner with our friends in our own apartment. It's just...nice. As if we've always been together, and we always will be."

Tooru's voice trails off. He doesn't know if he's gotten his point across, but he tried.

He feels Hajime's arm tighten around his shoulder. "It's pretty amazing," he whispers, jostling Tooru as he reaches over to place his wine glass down on the table. He takes Tooru's as well. Tooru hums, starts to close his eyes as the excitement of the day begins to catch up to him, but he feels Hajime's fingers, warm and calloused, tilt his chin up. Tooru smiles, tilting his head so that their mouths can slot together in the familiar way they always do.

"What's amazing, Hajime?" Tooru asks after a few minutes of languid kissing.

Hajime huffs a laugh. "It's amazing that you even remembered I said that." Tooru pouts, but Hajime leans down and kisses it away. "It's amazing that we're here. That we came back together after so many years."

"Of course we are," Tooru says simply, watching Hajime's eyebrows crease in confusion. "I mean, even if we weren't _together_ together, we'd still be friends. Still celebrate special occasions. But I'm really glad we are actually together so I can kiss you whenever I want."

Tooru does just that, and once again time is blurry as Tooru loses himself in the loose, happy feeling that always comes with kissing Hajime. He loves Hajime's warm, soft lips, the way he allows Tooru to set their slow, exploratory pace. He likes the feeling Hajime's stubble on the tips of his fingers as he holds Hajime's cheeks in his hands, of Hajime's leg firm under his, the way they just fit together like they always have.

Hajime is the one who breaks away this time, chuckling as Tooru frowns and blinks his eyes open. "Let's get you to bed. You're practically asleep anyway."

"But birthday sex..." Tooru protests, but his eyes are mostly closed at this point. Hajime stands up, gathering the used glasses and the wine, then tugs at Tooru's hand gently until Tooru gets his legs underneath himself.

"We have had plenty of birthday sex today. Also, it's past midnight so it's technically not your birthday anymore."

"Rude Hajime," Tooru says, tucking himself close to Hajime's back to protect himself from the wind that has swept across the deck. "It's my birthday until we go to sleep."

Hajime snorts, holding open the door for Tooru to step inside the stairwell first. "I don't remember that rule last night when you turned to me at twelve on the dot and complained I didn't say happy birthday."

"Fine," Tooru grumbles, following Hajime into the stairwell and down the stairs. As Hajime is fumbling for the lock (who would have though Makki would have had the foresight to lock the door?) Tooru says, "But it's only noon in Argentina, so technically we celebrated my birthday a day early. Guess I'll still get birthday sex when I wake up. And pancakes."

Tooru didn't think his joke was that funny, but Hajime chokes in surprise before beginning to laugh, hard, which makes Tooru start laughing as well. By the time they've gotten themselves under control, they're both leaning against each other on the door frame, cheeks and sides sore.

"I love you so much," Hajime says, kissing Tooru's nose, which makes Tooru wrinkle it, just like Hajime had hoped. "And I guess I can make you pancakes for breakfast. With blueberries."

"With blueberries," Tooru agrees, threading his fingers through Hajime's. The door shuts softly behind them, enclosing them in their own small world.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, have I been on a domestic fluff kind of kick. Don't worry, it won't last.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pensmidnight)  
> [tumblr](https://twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com/)


End file.
